the triplets of the plushie clan
by kisatouchiha
Summary: Machiko is a prodigy from an unknown village, but sadly, she has no intention of becoming a shinobi. She has the strength to become a jonin, but does she have the want to? it's up to yashamaru, gaara and those sibs of his to help her find her destiny
1. Chapter 1

In the bright sun of the afternoon, Machiko had fallen asleep on a table, in the middle of the village hidden in the sand. She lay on her back, breathing softly, and holding both her stuffed puppy, Haru and her robes to her chest. She was still asleep when the Kazekage, Gaara of the sand walked by. In her sleep, she rolled over off the table. She opened her eyes, startled at suddenly being awakened and looked around. She climbed back onto the table and was about to close her eyes when she noticed Gaara looking at her. "what? am i in Trouble? cause, if i am i have no other place to go, so i'll have to find another place to sleep." she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to reprimand her for sleeping on a public table, but it never came.

"i have no intention of punishing you. You may sleep here if you want. It's not like i care." she looked at him surprised. "now, then, you go back to sleep before i have to put you to sleep." with that, he walked off. she stood up, holding Haru and her robes, and looked around. thinking out loud she said "it's not as if i can fall asleep now. i'm hungry, better go get breakfast." she wrapped her robes around her hugging Haru to her chest and, looking at her feet, walked off in the opposite direction of where Gaara was headed.

soon enough, she had almost reached the edge of the park, when she walked into none other than Yashamaru, the head medic nin of Suna. falling over, she apologized profusely, "i'm so sorry, sir, i should have been looking where i was going." she looked up and noticed he was examining a notebook closely, not even paying attention to her. 


	2. Chapter 2:Kana

The girl sat silently on the bench, all alone. Hinata walked up carefully, so as not to startle her. "H-hello" she said, reverting back to her old ways "are you waiting for someone?" the girl looked into Hinata's eyes and shook her head, not saying a word. "Uh, um.  
do you want some breakfast? you must be hungry." the girl looked confused for a moment, as if trying to understand, and then nodded, still not talking.

Hinata walked off with the girl following silently towards the Hyuga mansion.

(sorry if it's a little short, i wrote it in like five minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3: Yukito The Thief

Yukito sat at a table, eating from food he'd just stolen. Opening a book, he started to eat. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" A voice asked. He looked up, to see a young jonin standing next to his table. Yukito looked startled. "Uh...no, no one's sitting here." He said nervously. The teenaged jonin sat across from him at the table. Yukito nervously returned to his reading. The jonin watched him, curiously gazing at the book's cover. "It's unusual to see someone so young so interested in art" He remarked. Yukito choked, startled. "I-I'm kind of an artist...my name's Yukito..." He said, stuttering uncharacteristically.


	4. Chapter 4: Machi wounded

Machi sat on her knees, blood flowing from a scraped knee, which was now stinging. She gave a slight, pained whimper, and the head med-nin looked down. "Oh, sorry, did I knock you over?" He said in a voice that was kind and yet sounded serious at the same time. He kneeled in front of her, reaching out his hand to help her up. "Here you go...I'm very sorry...I should look where i'm going, shouldn't I?" He comforted. She stood, with his help, blood running from the scraped knee. She whimpered again at a slight sting from her knee. Yashamaru looked down again, realizing guiltily that she was injured. He kneeled again, studying her scraped knee. "Hmm...this doesn't seem too bad...still..." He pulled a few herbs out of his pack, rubbing them carefully on her wound. He stood up again, just as she fell asleep, droppinp limply to the ground. He lifted her gently and cradled her, walking off and tucking his notebook back into his pack. "Better get her checked out..."He muttered softly to himself.


End file.
